You're a Nightmare
by Sisco
Summary: Crack Pairing. KisaSasu. Sasuke begins to wonder why his brother, Itachi, loves Kisame so much. He decides he wants to test-drive the shark-like man, himself.
1. Chapter 1

You're a Nightmare

By: Sisco

Beta: Quirkerstein

xXx

For as long as Sasuke had known his older brother, he had never seen his brother direct so much affection toward one person for so long.

This man, Kisame, that had his brother so infatuated was...well, he was unique. He was tall, muscular (but not heavily so), had a deep, luscious voice that sent tremors down anyone's spine, and grayish-blue skin. Yes, grayish-blue like the sky on a windy, autumn's day and hair as blue as the deepest ocean. [i]_Shark_[/i] was the first thing that came to Sasuke's mind and the tall man even had three gill-like marks under both of his eyes.

Ever since Sasuke had moved in with Itachi and his tall lover, his brother could always be found standing near Kisame's side and [i]_almost_[/i] always clutching the rim of his shirt like a little kid who was afraid of losing his mother on a crowded street. With Itachi coming up to at least below Kisame's collarbone, he actually resembled a child with so much adoration for his mother. What was worse, Kisame actually encouraged it.

Sasuke and his family had always been acutely aware of Itachi's strange requirement for lovers, and Kisame could be easily considered 100% strange...nice, but strange.

Another peculiar habit Sasuke had noticed, Itachi hardly ever smiled! That wasn't anything new to Sasuke, really, since Itachi constantly had that kicked puppy look on his face. It just troubled him because sometimes that expression would get even worse when the shark wasn't around and he could feel the heavy waves of depression emit from his brother like water poured onto a radiator in a sauna; it was suffocating. But, as soon as Kisame came back from wherever his endeavors were, Itachi's features would soften slightly before acting like a cheerful housewife as he cooked a big meal and cleaned.

After supper and cleaning the dishes, Itachi would drag Kisame into the living room to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, leaving his little brother to do whatever he pleased. Sasuke often stood in the doorway of the den to observe both of their reactions toward a movie and each other. Itachi (predictably) liked drama and mystery. Kisame did take [i]_some_[/i] interest in Itachi's choices of genre; however, he preferred horror, comedy, and action over that feminine shit.

Tonight, they were watching one of Kisame's favorites; Sasuke was certain he had heard it being called [i]_Alexander_[/i]. He somehow took an immediate interest during the first scene and silently fell into the recliner in the corner of the room, out of sight of his brother and Kisame. It surprisingly had the right amount of action and drama, and he was somewhat surprised he had watched it all the way through without so much as getting up to get a drink of water.

As the movie ended with the credits rolling, Sasuke could hear a soft sniffling from the sofa and at first thought that it was his brother and would have ignored it, but quickly realized that it was Kisame who was crying instead. Sasuke's psyche was barely able to absorb this new quandary; it was an overload to his poor, befuddled brain. He knew the ending was a tearjerker, but never in his eighteen years would he have thought Kisame the type to cry over it.

Itachi was there though, taking it all in stride as he watched with dreary fascination. Kisame wiped his tears away with the heel of his hand and peered down at his dark haired lover with a watery grin.

"Off to bed?" Kisame's voice cracked slightly from emotion and Itachi's eyes softened. He leaned up to give the taller man a long and tender kiss.

Sasuke could see how much affect it had on the shark, just by the way his shoulders relaxed with a dramatic slump and a broad smile lifted his lips. Sasuke suddenly found that he wanted to comfort the tall man like that too, but quickly excused it as jealousy over not having his own lover he could console as well. [i]_Idiots_[/i], he thought with disdain, quickly making himself scarce before either of the two lovebirds noticed him and started asking him silly little questions about the movie.

When he was safely secured in his room, he stripped himself down to his black, silk boxers and slipped into bed. He lied on his left side, facing the door that was cracked open far enough to see the rapidly flickering shadows from the television dancing on the walls. He was beginning to think they skipped the plan about going to bed and decided to watch another movie when the lights suddenly died and all but the hallway's nightlight illuminated the darkness.

He watched as two large shadows scurried down the wall, followed by the owners who were padding quietly over the cushioned carpet. Sasuke snorted at their vain effort of trying to stay quiet as they tiptoed pass his room. He took a quick glance at his alarm clock to see that it was an hour before midnight. Fortunately, he didn't have class all day tomorrow, so going to bed this late was no skin off his bones.

There was a soft click of a door closing and then reopening as the hinges squeaked obnoxiously. The door never closed again after that. Sasuke blinked curiously and lifted himself up onto his elbow, as if waiting for something to happen unexpectedly. When he decided that nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, he flipped over to his other side and gradually allowed his eyelids to slide shut. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

xXx

Sasuke jolted awake when his headboard gave a rather violent thump against the wall. He peered at the clock with blurry eyes and could only distinguish the numbers two, four, and five. Whatever the time was, he knew it was too early in the morning. He stifled a yawn as he weakly glared down at his bed, as if it was the one at fault here. There was another thump, but this time he caught on quickly as to what—or more like to [i]_who_[/i] was causing the disruption of his sleep.

He slid out of bed, but not without cursing under his breath, and made his way out the door and down the hall to the room next to his. He was somewhat bothered to see his brother's door slightly ajar. His whole being shuddered with trepidation when he realized what may be taking place behind the suddenly foreboding dark room. He flushed ten brilliant shades of red when he heard his brother moan and murmur Kisame's name with a heavily passionate voice; the shark's name seemed to roll off the older Uchiha's tongue like melted butter.

Sasuke slowly backed away from the doorway and then made a hasty retreat to his own room and (this time) closed the door firmly behind him. He pulled his bed away from the wall and curled himself beneath the sheets, trying everything within his will to forget the way his brother's voice sounded.

Unfortunately, it followed him into his dreams, waking him every fifteen minutes with an erection pointing at him from within his shorts like a finger accusing him of ever considering the idea of his brother and his brother's lover in such a sexual manner. Sasuke wished with every fiber of his being that his bed would just open up and swallow him into the core of the Earth.

Soft murmurs floated through the paper thin walls and into his bedroom. Sasuke tilted his head back to get a better perception of their voices and, now that he was fully awake, he could see that the time was 4:56 a.m. Itachi would be getting up soon to make them breakfast. The raven's eyes suddenly widened with disbelief. He had been drifting in and out of sleep for the total of one hour at the most and he was still so tired.

The murmurs became louder and Sasuke could hear them more clearly. Kisame's voice was a bit louder than his brother though. It wasn't aggressive, Sasuke noted, it sounded more wistful.

"I'm going to miss you today," followed by a very light smack of the lips indicated they had kissed. Sasuke imagined that there was probably a gentle caress of long fingers through Itachi's loose hair.

Itachi muttered something unintelligible, which made Kisame chuckle.

"I want bacon," Kisame growled playfully.

"You always want bacon," Itachi retorted drolly, yet lovingly, and then another smack of lips followed by the bed creaking as Itachi got up.

There was a pregnant pause of silence and then a door's hinges squeaking to indicate a door opening. Itachi's feet scuffled softly across the carpet as he made his way toward the kitchen.

Sasuke released a breath that he never realized he had been holding. He sat up to stare at the cream wall as if he had x-ray vision and could watch his brother dawdle about the kitchen as he prepared breakfast.

Ever since he had moved in with his brother and Kisame a month ago, he never had the pleasure (and mercifully so) of witnessing such fierce activities of sex. Those two had been unbelievably vigorous, if the rocking of their bed against his wall had been any verification.

He looked up as his door crept open and his brother stepped in with a tilt of his head as a greeting. "Good morning, little brother. I was just coming to wake you to see what you wanted for breakfast. Anything specific?" If Itachi had noticed the bed moved out a few inches away from the wall, he didn't say anything.

"Just oatmeal," Sasuke responded groggily.

Itachi nodded before he turned to leave, stopping halfway through the door. "Oh, by the way, I have a meeting at the [i]_Uchiha Corporation_[/i] with father and his oh-so-charming friends, today." He smirked at his own weak joke and suddenly sauntered off, leaving his little brother more or less confused.

"Wait...leaving? For how long?" Sasuke flung the blankets off in his haste and slipped out of bed to meet his brother halfway down the hallway.

"For a day," Itachi responded dully, eyeing his younger sibling carefully. "Why? What's wrong? I've always gone on these business meetings without any concern from you."

"Well...that is..." Sasuke uttered abashedly before scratching the back of his neck for a short distraction. "You're leaving me with Kisame-san?"

Itachi nodded with the same deadpan expression as always, "Yes, he'll take care of you in my absence. Is there a problem with that?"

The younger Uchiha frowned as he peered down at the carpet to watch his toe flick at a piece of lint. "No...No problem at all," he sighed.

Itachi nodded as he left his brother standing dumbly in the hallway. "Get dressed little brother. I don't want to the whole world to see my little brother half-naked."

Sasuke smirked. "What? Can't I be an exhibitionist in my own home?"

"[i]_My_[/i] home, thank you very much," Itachi scowled. "You're here until you get your Bachelor's Degree and then you're out. So you might as well plan on looking for a new apartment soon."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out in retort. "What kind of brother would kick his baby brother out as soon as he got some sort of degree...?"

"The smart kind, that's who," Itachi sneered at Sasuke's affronted expression. "Don't get me wrong little brother, I love you more than anything...except Kisame, but I don't need my little brother mooching off of me and my boyfriend when he's quite capable of taking care of himself out in the world."

The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes, unwillingly agreeing with his older brother. "Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and make me my oatmeal," he demanded playfully.

Itachi chuckled as he patted his brother on the arm and disappeared into the kitchen.

Not even five minutes later Kisame joined them by sitting at the dinning table with Sasuke. He gave a toothy smile to the younger Uchiha before reaching out behind himself to pinch Itachi's rear. There was a small yelp and a hard thwack against his shoulder from the fairer male's deadly, accurate spatula.

"Kisame, not in front of my little brother."

Kisame laughed as he snuck another pinch, but didn't get another scolding for it; just a half-hearted glare. "Aw, come one, love. He's eighteen." At this, he winked at the teen, "It's not like he hasn't seen flirting before."

For some reason, Sasuke suddenly felt like he wanted to crawl back into his bed and resume his begging of the hole to open up in the middle of his room and swallow him. He knew what flirting was, he just wasn't on the receiving end...or the contributor. He didn't partake in any of that trivial, intimate shit.

Sasuke questioned himself if his hormones would ever take that fateful plunge into the great unknown. He looked up at Kisame and blushed. Well, there was definitely something going on somewhere in his body if he got that sort of reaction by staring at someone.

At eight-o-nine, Sasuke and Kisame were seeing Itachi off outside the apartment. Itachi watched the taxi driver pack his luggage carelessly into the trunk and frowned scornfully. He muttered something indignant toward the driver before turning back to his lover and little brother.

Kisame smirked at his irate lover and leaned forward to plant a lingering kiss against his forehead, "Have a safe trip, lovely."

Itachi leaned into the kiss and hummed forlornly, "I wish you could come with me." He buried his face into Kisame's shirt and wrapped hands around the muscular waist; as if to encase himself with the other man's ocean-breeze scent.

"Itachi, you're going to be late if you don't get going now," Sasuke interrupted, his tone signifying that he was getting nauseated. "I'll take care of your 'pet' while you're away, okay?"

Kisame and Itachi simultaneously looked up at the younger Uchiha, Itachi scowling at the teen as his lover scoffed in amusement.

"Pet," Kisame grinned lecherously. "Like with a leash and collar that says 'Bitch' on the tag?"

Sasuke looked between paling in disgust and blushing in embarrassment. Where did Kisame's imagination come from?

"Don't encourage him," Itachi spat at Sasuke before turning back to his lover. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. If you behave until then, I'll buy that collar that says 'Bitch" on the tag, okay?"

That was it. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and quickly made his entrance back into his brother's apartment. "Sick bastards," he muttered before closing the door behind him. He all but ran into the living area to kneel on the couch and peer out the window to watch as his brother shared a passionate kiss with Kisame and then climbed into the back of the cab. He rolled down the window to wave at his little brother in the window and gave a rare, but not unforeseen, devious grin on his face.

Sasuke slumped back on the couch, a bit astounded and felt a chill run up his spine. He jumped to his feet when the door opened for Kisame and nibbled on his bottom lip nervously; the thought that he was going to be alone with Kisame all day was intimidating for some reason.

"So," Kisame started with a pleasant grin, unlike the one he gave earlier before Itachi left. "Since we're both going to take care of each other, what do you want to do first?"

The teen blinked at the question before turning his head to the side and looking outside through the garishly white, sheer curtains. "How about...a movie?" He then looked back at his brother's boyfriend just to see that grin spread further in delight. Sasuke was almost mesmerized by the shark-like teeth. It left a pleasantly warm feeling in his chest and stomach.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be alone with this guy after all.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

You're a Nightmare

Part II

By: Sisco

Beta: Athame

~S~

Sasuke's eyes kept shifting to the white faux fur around Kisame's shoulders as they walked together toward the movie theater located three blocks away from their apartment. It was safe to say the thing was awfully distracting, at least to Sasuke anyways. No one else seemed to notice (or decided not to) as they walked on by without a second glance.

The fur was connected to a black vest with red seams. It hung loosely over Kisame's sleeveless turtleneck shirt and barely came down to the waist of his jeans.

"Something the matter, kid?" Kisame stopped in his tracks to peer down at his companion with a quirked eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?" He patted at his cheeks self-consciously before turning on his heel to face a mirrored window with white, bold lettering that read, 'Nara Shikamaru: Attorney'. "I don't see anything." Kisame turned back toward the teen with a satisfied grin. "Or, am I so attractive you just can't keep your eyes off me?"

Sasuke blushed. He swallowed thickly when his voice decided to take a detour and lodge itself somewhere in the middle of his throat. "That's not it. I…uh…I-I was just wondering where you got that vest from?"

"Oh, this?" Kisame indicated by running his fingers through the fake pelt and then letting them slide down the middle seams in a fraud attempt to straighten it. "Your brother got this for me. He said it made me look more rugged."

Sasuke frowned at the comment. He never knew his brother had strange taste in fashion, too. It was almost too much for his already fried brain. "You look like a pilot with no sense of flying," he stated candidly.

"Really?" Kisame barked with laughter as he took one last look at himself in the window. "Yeah, I suppose I do." He scratched the back of his head abashedly. "I guess I should hide it in the apartment somewhere and hope Itachi has forgotten about it."

The raven smiled faintly as he tugged on Kisame's hand to distract him. "Come on, let's hurry," he urged gently.

Kisame fell into step behind the young Uchiha and wrapped his arm around the smaller shoulders. "I'm glad that we're able to hang out like this. I've always wanted to get to know you better."

"Ah, yeah…me, too," Sasuke murmured and turned his face down to hide the blush rising to his face. Before he knew it, they had arrived at the theater, but the atmosphere wasn't very enthusiastic. He started to wonder why, when he looked up at the billboard to see what was playing; JAWS. It was obviously a remake.

There was a positive hum by the taller man as he grinned at the billboard. "This should be interesting. I always thought the first one was pretty cool, but I bet the remake will be tons better."

Sasuke stared at his companion with uncertainty. "There's nobody here though. It must not have been all that good…" He yelped in surprise as the shark-man gripped the sleeve of his shoulder and pulled him up to the ticket booth without further dispute.

"Even so, there won't be anyone to bug us or ruin the ending." Kisame grabbed the two tickets from the suspiciously terrified looking man behind the glass booth. He looked about ready to call animal control.

Sasuke huffed indignantly at his brother's lover and grabbed Kisame's forearm to guide him toward the entrance. "These people have no common sense."

"They're just human," Kisame sniggered.

Kisame chose to sit toward the back, where he could keep an eye on the few pedestrians that were there in the front seats. A young man that looked about Sasuke's age sat in the middle with his arm wrapped around a young woman's shoulders. Further down from the couple was an older man with salt and pepper hair. Sasuke was somewhat relieved that Kisame had chosen to sit in back. Despite how there were only three other people in the theater, he had a feeling they would keep sneaking wary peeks at his companion. Not everyday you'd run into a guy with grayish-blue skin and three gill like marks under both his eyes.

The theater darkened to indicate the movie was starting. Sasuke slumped slightly in his seat to get more comfortable, and possibly snooze if it got too boring. He then noticed from his peripheral vision that Kisame looked a little worse for ware, like he was ill.

"Are you alright, Kisame?" Sasuke whispered, so not to interrupt anyone up front from watching the movie, and straightened himself so he could lean closer to Kisame's side.

Kisame looked up startled, as if he was just caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"I-I'm fine, Sasuke-kun. I was just thinking about your brother, that's all." He shifted in his seat anxiously and crossed his legs in front of him.

Sasuke wasn't convinced by the other's excuse. There was something else wrong. Kisame's skin looked paler than usual, and his eyes were half-mast, like he hadn't slept in weeks. Sasuke returned his attention to the movie and tried to ignore the sweat beading along Kisame's brow. If the taller man said there was nothing wrong, then he'd just have to believe him…for now, anyways.

* * *

Half way into the movie, Kisame's symptoms became worse. He started coughing and moaning like he was in pain. The couple sitting before them would look at them from over their shoulders with a bit of annoyance, and a bit of concern, in their expressions.

Sasuke could only smile feebly in return and slump further down into his seat. Not only was he embarrassed, but he was filled with apprehension for his older friend. Kisame was sick, no doubt about it. He was thinking it might have been a cold, but this didn't sound like any normal cold. Colds didn't make people moan like that unless they had pneumonia, but Kisame wasn't even showing any signs of having pneumonia.

He grabbed the older male's clammy arm and tugged on it urgently, trying to get the man up to follow him. "We need to go to the hospital."

Kisame huffed in annoyance as he pulled his arm free from the younger Uchiha and shook his head in defiance. "I'm fine…"

"The hell you are," Sasuke retorted and went to grab Kisame's hand this time. He wasn't rebutted again, after that, and dragged the semi-comatose shark to the hospital.

Once there, they were immediately greeted by the receptionist behind the white desk and were told to stay in the waiting room until they were summoned by one of the doctor's nurses.

They waited for half-an-hour until a male nurse with spiky, blond hair and three whisker like scars on both his cheeks appeared before them. "Hoshigaki Kisame?" At Kisame's nod, the blond grinned brightly. His smile weakened when his eyes landed on the raven; as if he had never seen anything so appealing.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. If you'll just follow me, I'll get you set up in the doc's office."

Sasuke blushed as the nurse turned to him again, and this time smiled brilliantly.

Naruto led them down a long, spacious hallway to one of the end rooms. He opened the second door on the left and waited for them to enter first before following them in. Once inside, the blond took Kisame's vitals and asked him a few questions about his symptoms. After he was satisfied with the responses, he instructed them to remain within the room until the doctor arrived. He took one last glance at Sasuke before closing the door behind him.

"He likes you," Kisame stated candidly, his voice crackling from weariness.

The younger man frowned with distaste and glared halfheartedly at the wall from over Kisame's shoulder. "So, what if he does? I'm not interested."

Kisame chuckled weakly before reaching forward to grasp Sasuke's chin between his fingers and pulled him closer. "I know you are, Sasuke-kun. I saw you blush when he smiled at you."

Well, if he wasn't blushing fiercely before, he sure as hell was now.

Unfortunately, his blush didn't go unnoticed. "Or, am I wrong, and it's just your hormones crying out for attention?"

Was their steam rolling out of his ears yet, because Sasuke swore he could feel his brain about to implode?

Kisame released the younger man just as the door swung open to permit the doctor and his blond nurse in. He was a goofy looking man with wild, white hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and hung down to his waist. The band was barely doing anything to tame that mane.

"Hello, Hoshigaki-san! I'm Sannin Jiraiya, so please, just call me Jiraiya…"

"Or, Pervy-Sage," Naruto sneered.

Kisame smirked as the blond was whapped upside the head by the much older male.

"How many times have I told you to respect your elders, Naruto?"

"Dobe," Sasuke snorted and smiled smugly at the blond.

Naruto glared at the raven for an instant before realizing that the other was only flirting.

The light atmosphere was cut short as Jiraiya did another vital check to the shark-like-man.

"You have a temperature of a hundred and two…and it looks like you're about to throw up. Do you need a bucket?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked near panicked as they both scanned the room for the nearest trashcan.

Kisame swallowed thickly and shook his head. "N-no. I'm fine…" His skin color radically changed from deathly pale to a nauseating green. He hunched over slightly while holding his stomach. "Just tell me what it is, so I can go home and take care of it."

Jiraiya nodded before lifting a clipboard from under his arm. "Well, you have influenza. Have you been with anyone recently who has or had it?"

"Not that I know of…I went to the mall yesterday, though. Someone there might have had it." Kisame covered his mouth as he felt another wave of nausea hit him. "Is there a shot you can give me for this?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't always work. It could make it worse."

Sasuke flinched. "How worse?"

"Well, he could have hallucinations, and his fever could either go up or drop dramatically, so you'll have to keep a constant eye on it." Jiraiya looked up at the blond and pointed to the room next door. "Go get me the syringe and serum."

Naruto nodded and briskly made his exit. Not even two minutes later, he returned with the items he was told to retrieve. He passed them to Jiraiya and stood idly next to Sasuke. There was a trivial brushing of arms, but only enough for Sasuke to acknowledge the other's existence for a few milliseconds. Cold!

Sasuke shuffled slightly away, obviously trying to avoid any sort of contact with the blond. He returned his attention to his brother's lover and was caught by surprise when a large, warm hand grasped his and squeezed it gently. It trembled with unease and tightened slightly as the needle pierced his skin and released the burning substance into his system.

"K-Kisame?" Sasuke tilted his head in concern when he didn't receive an answer right away. However, the grip firm on his hand was a good indicator that the man was still conscious, a bit shocked, but conscious. "Kisame?" He asked again.

Two amber eyes and a weak smile peered up at him. "I'm ready to go home now…please?" The last was spoken softly, almost desperately.

The raven smiled as he helped the taller man to his feet and nodded in gratitude for the doctor's help. "We appreciate all of your help, Dr. Jiraiya."

The older man shook his head and waved them away. "Don't mention it. It's my job."

Both slowly made their way down the hall and into the waiting room, the door closing soundly behind them.

Jiraiya noticed his blond charge appearing a bit crestfallen and couldn't help but chuckle at the younger man's loss. "Don't worry, Naruto. There's plenty of other fish in the sea."

"If that's a joke, it isn't funny," Naruto spat and stormed out of the small room.

"Oi, oi, Naruto! Who said I was joking? Naruto!" Jiraiya chased after the angered blond, feeling more or less a bit confused. What had he said?

* * *

As soon as Sasuke and Kisame had reached the apartment, Kisame had stripped himself down to his boxers and slipped into his nice, cozy bed; the scent of Itachi very strong amongst the sheets. He moaned in delight and nuzzled his lover's pillow.

"I wish he was home," he sighed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I do, too. That way, I don't have to take care of you, you big baby." He smirked at his own taunt and turned to leave. He was stopped short when the other called out his name.

"Sorry about today. I didn't mean to ruin the movie with my flu." Kisame smiled fondly at Sasuke, which caused said raven to blush and fidget with the doorknob nervously.

"Un…It's okay. It's not like we can't watch it when it comes out on DVD or something." The raven tilted his head against the door, feeling the coolness of the wood against his flushed skin. "I wouldn't mind watching it again, with you, when it does."

The older male nodded drowsily in agreement before finally falling into a deep slumber, Itachi's pillow still in his grasp.

Sasuke watched the other sleep for a few more seconds before turning out the light and shutting the door. He made his way into the living room, and just in time, as the phone started ringing. He answered it before the third ring and responded with a weary hello.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." It was Itachi calling on his cell-phone from the Uchiha Company. "How are things there? I hope you haven't been causing any problems for my baby."

The young Uchiha's left eyebrow formed an irritating tick as he replied. "No, I haven't. Unfortunately, Kisame has caught the flu, and he's in bed asleep right now."

There was only silence on the other end of the phone, which disconcerted Sasuke for a moment, until he heard a barrage of concerned questions for the shark-like-man.

"How? Why? When? He isn't throwing up is he? I'll try to hurry home as soon as I can and take care of him!"

Sasuke felt a headache coming on as he prepared himself for answering his brother's questions. "I don't know how, it was airborne I guess. Why? He was at the mall yesterday, where there are thousands of people, and if I remember correctly, it was around noon. No, he isn't throwing up…yet…and you don't need to hurry home. I'm quite capable of taking care of him. After all, you did assign me that position before you left this morning." He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Honestly, his brother got excited over the simplest of things, for no reason.

"Well…Okay," Itachi resigned reluctantly, but continued with a lecturer's tone. "Make sure he drinks plenty of liquids, and take care of yourself, too. I don't want you catching the flu as well." He paused for a moment to consider his next words. "I love you both…and I'll be home as soon as possible."

Sasuke scoffed in discomfort. "Would you stop acting like mother? I have everything under control, big brother."

The elder Uchiha sibling chuckled. "I get it, I get it. You're a big boy now." He smirked at the obvious, aggravated grinding of his little brother's teeth. "I've got to go now. The meeting starts in five minutes."

A familiar, comforting silence passed over the phone line until Sasuke broke it with a smirk. "I'll see you in the morning, big brother."

Itachi responded with a fond, "yeah" and hung up.

After hanging up the phone, Sasuke made his way to the couch and looked around for a moment trying to figure out what he should do until it was time to check up on Kisame. Watching television seemed to be the best option, but, frankly, he was not in the mood. He sighed as he picked up a book sitting beside him on the cushions, that his brother had been reading before he left that morning. The cover was barely opened when he heard his name being called from down the hall. He couldn't say he wasn't glad for the distraction.

Sasuke practically sprinted down the hall to get to his brother's room and opened the door slightly. The table lamp beside the bed had been turned on, so the room was a bit ominous. He ignored the feeling that something was lurking in the dark corners, or under the bed, and crept across the floor to Kisame's side.

"What is it, Kisame? Are you feeling worse?" Sasuke brought his hand up to the other's forehead and, with a small gasp, jerked it back like he had been bitten. "Kisame, you're freezing!"

Kisame curled into a ball under the sheets and shuddered violently. "I-I can't g-get warm. Could you t-turn off the air?"

"It is off, Kisame. As a matter of fact, I'm kind of warm myself," Sasuke explained miserably. He wasn't going to panic…not yet, and he wasn't about to turn on the heat when it was ninety-four degrees outside.

The sheets shifted as Kisame pulled them up to below his chin. "C-could you share…your b-body warmth…with me…just for a little bit?"

Sasuke blushed as the older male lifted the blankets to reveal his firm stomach and nicely muscled legs. Okay, panicking seemed to be the appropriate thing to do right now. He squeaked and mentally kicked himself for making such a sound. "I-I don't know about that, Kisame. What if I catch it, too?"

"J-just lay your…head under my c-chin. T-that way I won't breathe in your f-face."

The raven was desperate, at this point. If he didn't do something now, he'd have to call the doctor and face the wrath of an older, love struck Uchiha. He sighed in defeat and reluctantly stripped himself all the way down to his black, silk boxers. His whole frame became rigid as soon as he had slipped underneath the sheets and molded himself perfectly into Kisame's body.

Kisame purred contentedly and muttered softly under his breath about how Sasuke's skin was warm and soft… Sasuke wasn't sure how soft skin had anything to do with keeping warm. The older male wrapped his arms around the smaller build and squeezed briefly. In no time at all, he had fallen back to sleep.

Despite the warmth of the room, and the heavy blankets, Sasuke couldn't believe how chilled Kisame's skin was. What was worse, he was still blushing from when the taller man suggested that he be used as some sort of hot water bottle. He warily wrapped his arm around the other's back and comfortingly stroked the smooth skin there.

"Get well soon."

* * *

Sasuke wasn't completely concerned by the movement his body took as he was scooted up further along the bed. His sleep induced daze only allowed him to see the soft wisps of Kisame's hair and the blurry closet door that was slightly ajar. He moaned groggily and closed his eyes again.

Something warm slid up his spine and then back down, until it reached the waistband of his boxers. He arched into the touch and unwarily pulled the taller body closer. He mewled wantonly as the warmth slipped beneath his waistband, and five tendrils wrapped around his aching cock. They pumped him with agonizing slowness.

"Harder…faster," he pleaded. His chest rumbled with ecstasy as the tendrils conformed to his command. "So good."

The further Sasuke sunk into pleasure, the more aware his body became. It was already too late by the time he realized what was actually happening, his psyche completely absorbed with the intimate touches. He let out a wanton whimper as a pair of lips pressed against the hollow of his throat and made a path up to his jaw line, and then to his own lips. They shared a passionate kiss as the other's hands became more adventurous.

Why wasn't he stopping this? Something was screaming in the back of Sasuke's mind that this wasn't supposed to be happening. But, the voice was halfway drowned out by the pleasant buzzing in his ears, and it soon went completely ignored. This felt way too good to just pass up.

"Itachi…" The voice pleaded.

Sasuke jerked himself to full awareness at the mere utterance of his brother's name. He instantly recalled Kisame getting sick and then taking him to the doctor, just to find out he had the flu. Was Kisame even awake?

"Look up here at me." A disappointed grunt responded to his demand, and then he was met with two glossy eyes. "He's hallucinating," Sasuke surmised drolly.

"Itachi-baby, I've missed you so much. I want to be inside you; feel your tight ass swallow me," Kisame whispered heatedly.

Sasuke's breath hitched as his manhood twitched from the sensual words. He moaned pitifully and tried to pull away. It proved fruitless as Kisame's grip tightened, and he continued with his erotic ministrations. Lips, teeth, and tongue were all over his neck and shoulders as Kisame moved to lie on top of him. Sasuke's struggling was immediately subdued, and, once again, he became putty in the older man's hands.

Fingers pulled at Sasuke's boxers and effortlessly slid them off. They were tossed onto the floor, followed by Kisame's, and their flesh burned pleasantly as they rubbed against each other; the friction between their cocks caused the tips of them to weep.

Kisame wrapped his lover's legs around his waist as he reached for the drawer on the nightstand, his fingers fumbling over the front of the flat wood until he finally found purchase of the handle and hastily yanked it open. The items rolled (most falling over) to the front of the drawer, where Kisame easily found his target and popped the cap open to squeeze the substance out onto his fingers.

One digit circled the twitching pucker, moistening the skin before finally slipping into the tight hole. Kisame moaned softly into the raven's ear, "So tight, Itachi. Feels like…the first time."

Sasuke involuntarily clinched around the intruder as he tried to restrain himself from correcting the older man of who he really was. He knew he should have been stopping this… Was it really going to be worth the drama later? Sasuke cried out as another finger was added. "K-Kisame… It hurts!"

"I'm sorry, baby." Kisame whispered tenderly into Sasuke's ear, gradually helping the muscles to relax and elicit a moan of pleasure. "That's a good boy. I can't wait to be inside you." He slid a third finger in and smiled proudly when the muscles didn't clamp. He stretched his three fingers and continued to stroke the inside of his lover's inner walls until he felt that the smaller man was ready.

Sasuke moaned dazedly as his body was flipped over onto his stomach and his bottom lifted into the air. He shuddered as a cool rush of air brushed against his slick entrance, causing the hole to wink up at the older male.

Kisame grinned as he slowly started to penetrate the loosened entrance, which didn't seem that way as the muscles hugged his organ almost painfully. He moaned into the back of Sasuke's neck and bit down into his pale flesh hungrily. "Relax, baby. I can't believe you're still so tight." He continued to push through the clenching muscles until he finally reached the hilt, and paused.

Both men took that moment to release their breaths, that they never realized they had been holding.

As soon as Sasuke had found his bearings and felt less tense, he rubbed his backside teasingly against Kisame's lower abdomen, drawing out a feral growl from the older man. He gasped in alarm when a firm grip was placed against his hip, and then a hard thrust into his ass. "Ah…" Another hand landed on his back and soothingly stroked him as a steady rhythm was set by Kisame.

Skin slapping against skin and guttural moans echoed throughout the dim room. Only a small fan in the corner seemed to be trying to drown out the erotic noises.

Sasuke cried out in ecstasy as his prostate was struck dead on, and he clenched the sheets tightly to ride out the almost blinding pleasure. "A-again…please, Kisame." For a moment, Sasuke thought his words had fallen on deaf ears, when the other had continued to pound into him relentlessly, but then, it suddenly halted and there was a moment of Kisame repositioning himself to hit that same spot hidden within him again. He cried out Kisame's name and arched his spine into the gentle caress that was still there.

There was an awkward moan of awareness from the taller man, and Sasuke felt a sliver of fear rush through him as they both paused in what they were doing. He took that moment to unwarily breathe in his brother's and Kisame's mixed scents. It was a very short moment of relief when he heard a gasp from the man above him and a grip tightening around his hip.

"S-Sasuke? What the fuck is going on?" It sounded as if he was between highly aroused and blandly frustrated.

Sasuke growled as he looked up at the other from over his shoulder. "As if you need to ask. You were hallucinating and decided to take advantage of me." He didn't sound half as upset as he should have been, but then, he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of guilt at the older man's horrified expression. "J-Just…don't stop. We're almost done," he whispered sympathetically.

Kisame had half the mind to pull out and finish in the bathroom, while he allowed his lover's younger brother to finish up here. Unfortunately, the other half of his greedy, pleasure clouded mind won that battle, and he slowly started to thrust in and out of the younger man's body. He reached around the smaller form to grasp the softening member and hurriedly pumped it in time with his thrusts, desperately wanting to finish this. The pretty little moans escaping from the younger Uchiha's mouth were almost enough to make him slow down and draw out more of those sweet sounds. He couldn't grow attached to this, though; he just couldn't. Itachi would be home in less than twelve hours. It was already a horrid nightmare, which felt way too good. His grip tightened slightly around Sasuke's shaft as he felt his release quickly approaching. "Can't…hold it…anymore." He bit down onto the younger man's shoulder as he came long and hard into the smaller, exhausted body.

Sasuke leaned into the pillow to muffle the groan that escaped from his throat as his own member twitched and released into Kisame's hand and on the sheets. He didn't have the strength to flinch as he slid resignedly into the wet and sticky mess.

The room was silent, except for the exertion of two men releasing their heavy breaths and the softly whistling fan that had failed in killing the sounds of their passion.

Kisame was still kneeling over Sasuke's prone form, but quickly moved to the other side of the mattress to sit on the edge. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes and sighed. "I can't hide this from Itachi."

"Then don't." Sasuke coughed as he got to his hands and knees. His back stung from the action, and he slowly lowered his bottom into a sitting position. "The worse he can do is kick me out of the apartment. I can just go back to mom and dad's."

Kisame grunted. "Don't be so sure. He'll do more than that." He winced when Sasuke started coughing more violently, causing the whole bed to vibrate under his spasms. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke shook his head as he wiped his bottom lip from spit. "I think I've caught your flu."

"Eh…" Kisame blinked before twisting around to face the younger man. "I have a feeling karma has just kicked your ass." He chuckled at the weak glare directed at him. Unconsciously, he reached out and pushed Sasuke's bangs back behind his ear. "I don't know why you didn't just punch me or throw cold water on me."

The young Uchiha looked away with a dejected sigh. "Because…a part of me wanted it." He waited for the other's response, which never came, so he continued. "I wanted to know why my brother thought the world of you. I wanted to experience everything he did with you… I'm obviously being repaid for my stupidity, and I can see Itachi laughing in my face for it."

Kisame smirked as he got to his feet and then lifted Sasuke into his arms bridal style. "Despite your 'stupidity,' have you figured out why he loves me so much?"

"It's just you. You're everything… And, I'm jealous of what he has." Sasuke smiled briefly as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to run you a warm bath, and then I'm sending you to your own bed for rest. When your brother comes home, he's going to have a field day taking care of you."

Sasuke sighed through his nose as they came to the bathroom, and he helpfully opened the door for Kisame. "Are you still going to tell him about what happened?"

"I think you catching the flu is punishment enough. So, I won't say anything, if you won't, hm?"

"Agreed," Sasuke replied ardently.

XxX

8:30 a.m.

Itachi grumbled irritably as he unlocked the door to his shared abode and entered with a crash of his luggage against the linoleum. "I'm home," he murmured indifferently. He looked up as Kisame approached him from the hall.

"Welcome home, babe," Kisame greeted eagerly and planted a lingering kiss against his lover's pale cheek. "You smell like ginger," he declared and rubbed his nose playfully into the black locks. "Been to the bakers?"

The elder Uchiha smiled thinly as he shook the white bag in his hand and held it up to Kisame's view. "I got you and Sasuke gingerbread snaps. Where is Sasuke, anyways?" He gave his tall lover a kiss to the lips, obviously not caring that Kisame may still be sick, before entering the living room and lounged on the sofa in front of the window.

Kisame coughed nervously as he sat on the armrest of the couch and placed the bag beside him on the floor. "He has the flu…"

Itachi stiffened as he sat up and rested his cheek against the older man's thigh. "You don't seem as ill as he mentioned on the phone. Did you go to the doctor's?"

"I did, but Sasuke didn't. He refused to. He claims that his brother's tender care is better." Kisame chuckled deviously as he ran his fingers through Itachi's black tresses.

Itachi looked up at his lover incredulously and snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure." He sat up again and took off down the hall toward his brother's room. His voice echoed down through the apartment as he drew further away from the living room. "Sasuke, your big brother is home! Come to my bosom and let me take care of you."

"What the hell!" Sasuke exclaimed, horror lacing his tone.

Kisame fell back onto the sofa, laughing his ass off. And, he couldn't help but feel just a little better.

Who ever said laughter was the best medicine was absolutely right!

The End


	3. Epilogue

**You're a Dream**

By: Sisco

Beta: Athame

~S~

Sasuke scowled at the bird droppings decorating the bench in disgusting, white globs. It was making him more nauseated with the flu he was, just now, getting over. His nose still burned every time he sniffled, or rubbed it, and it stung like all hell when he sneezed. He leaned back in his seat and looked up to the heavens, as if asking for pity. Sasuke closed his eyes for only an instant; but, when he reopened them, there was a young, blond man, with green goggles covering half of his upper face, staring down at him.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke growled before straightening himself. "I'm kind of in the middle of feeling sorry for myself here." He twitched when he heard a scoff and felt, rather than saw, the blond sit beside him on the bench. The other obviously did not care that he had just sat down in bird droppings. It was dry, so there wasn't that much retribution for the raven. "What do you want?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" The blond inquired as he turned his head slightly to stare at the shorter youth.

Sasuke blinked as his reflection flashed briefly on the lenses of the goggles and tilted his head curiously. He could see three whisker-like scars on both sides of the blond's cheeks, and his eyes widened with comprehension. "You're that nurse from the hospital! Nar-Naruto, wasn't it?"

The blond grinned broadly as he slumped down on the bench and stuffed both his hands into his windbreaker's pockets. "Yep, that's me! So, what are you moping about, exactly?"

Remembering that the blond was a nurse, and not wanting to warrant him for the concern of his own wellbeing, Sasuke turned away in a sulking manner, his back toward Naruto. He then crossed his left leg over his right knee with a huff. "It's none of your business, dobe."

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he leaned forward to get a better view of the other's expression. He frowned in frustration. "Well, excuse me for showing concern."

"You're excused," Sasuke replied snidely. "Could you leave? I'm waiting for someone."

Naruto smirked as he made himself more comfortable on the bench and crossed his legs as well. "No, I don't think I will. This is a free park, after all." He watched with profound interest as pedestrians walked past their bench hurriedly and communed amongst each other throughout the park. Naruto had always enjoyed watching other people from a distance. It was almost as if he was channel surfing on one station. In the field, a few yards behind them, there was a children's football game going. To his left, a mime was getting tied to a tree by a couple of burly teens. And, on the bench straight ahead, there was a young couple making out quite passionately. Who needed television? Everything that you had ever watched on television was right here in the real world.

"Why are you smiling like that? Is the park that interesting?"

The taller youth turned his gaze to the raven sitting beside him and his smile broadened. "Well…yeah. People are interesting to me. You're pretty interesting yourself."

Sasuke blushed at such a direct comment and turned to stare warily at the male nurse. "Are you hitting on me?"

"What if I am?" Naruto chuckled as he lifted his goggles up over his forehead.

Sasuke sniffed and gave a wry grin. "What if I call for help and declare that you're sexually harassing me?"

"You won't do that, if you know what's good for you." Naruto returned the grin, but more subtly.

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke had noticeably bristled at Naruto's comment and was about to punch that cheeky smirk right off his face.

The blond grunted, as if in awe of such an ignorant question. "No, my dear teme. I'm just saying; you'll possibly be missing out on something very good if you had me hauled away."

Sasuke's interest was suddenly peaked, and his lips quirked slightly at the corners with curiosity. "And, what is this 'something' that you speak of?"

Naruto leaned in closer and whispered his tempting ideas he had for the raven.

An aroused blush colored the shorter man's cheeks as he voluntarily-involuntarily grasped the blond's thigh and squeezed it. "Keep talking, dobe," Sasuke purred. "I want to hear more of these ideas you have for me."

Someone had cleared their throat, determinedly trying to gain the attention of the two flirting young men. "I hate to be interrupting something between you two, but who's your friend, Sasuke?"

The raven sputtered as he shot to his feet and faced his elder brother and his shark-like boyfriend.

Kisame was smiling knowingly, but was making a point to keep out of the conversation between the Uchiha brothers.

"Th-This is Naruto…uh," Sasuke floundered dumbly as he looked between his brother and the blond sitting brazenly on the bench.

"Uzumaki Naruto. RN at the hospital," Naruto finally announced and stood to his feet with eager simplicity. "I was just trying to win the heart of this charming young man." He smiled at Kisame first, already recognizing him as Jiraiya's patient, and then at the other raven, who looked quite similar to Sasuke. "You must be his brother." He presented his hand for a shake.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi reached out to acknowledge the introduction and looked at his little brother from over the blond's shoulder. "I think you were trying to win more than just his heart, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto grinned broadly. "Well, I was trying to, until you interrupted us."

Kisame chuckled, as Sasuke looked scandalized.

"Dobe!" The younger Uchiha seethed and yanked the blond back away from his elder brother. "What are you doing?!"

"Making a good impression on your family." Naruto smirked at the horrified expression on his (hopefully) soon-to-be boyfriend's face and patted his shoulder compassionately.

Sasuke peered back at Itachi, and was somewhat amazed to see his brother's highly amused smirk.

"We'll let you carry on, then," Itachi sneered, which had a hint of pride for his little brother. "Don't be out too long." He grasped Kisame's arm and gently urged him toward the parking lot on the other side of the park.

As they started down the footpath, both Naruto and Sasuke could hear Kisame talking with Itachi. "Reminds me of the time when you introduced me to your parents."

Itachi chuckled and shared a short, intimate kiss with the taller man.

"Uchiha Sasuke, is it? You never did introduce yourself," Naruto clarified as he took the raven's hand and held it firmly. "So, how about a date? A ride to the piers, maybe? I have a scooter that'll get us there fast."

Sasuke stared at the green goggles holding back the taller man's blond bangs. He smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. That sounds great." He noticed that his nose didn't sting as much, now. Maybe karma was finally giving him a break.

The End


End file.
